


Minul-Tarik

by Himring



Series: Inzilmith [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallabêth, F/F, Femslash February, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Númenor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Numenor is gone.Inzilmith has escaped with Elendil and looks back on a lost homeland and a lost love.
Relationships: Original Female Character/ Original Female character
Series: Inzilmith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645048
Kudos: 13
Collections: Tolkien100





	Minul-Tarik

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel or epilogue to my story [**The Crane and The Crow**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7638754)
> 
> The drabble was written for Silmladylove's prompt for 24 February: Minal, the Adûnaic word for “The heavens, sky” and for Tolkien100's prompt "Separation".

The Numenor that Elendil mourns is not one Inzilmith remembers. For her, it was never the Land of Gift, of luxury and learning. She worked just as hard, for less gain and respect. Nevertheless, she, too, mourns Akallabeth, forever separated from the Lady who put her life in danger and saved it and herself fell to the Zigur. Sometimes Inzilmith still closes her eyes, trying to recall the scent of sandalwood. Sometimes she still looks, inadvertently, for the Pillar of Heaven, even though she was there to see the heavens crash down and the sea rise up to meet them.

**Author's Note:**

> Minul-Târik (Pillar of Heaven) is the Adûnaic name of the mountain of Meneltarma, about which the Numenoreans might perhaps have felt similarly as Japanese artists do about Fuji: always expected to be somewhere in the background. The first element of Minul-Târik is a case form of Minal, the Adûnaic word for “The heavens, sky”.  
> Also, Akallabêth means “She-that-is-fallen” and could therefore also apply to a woman.  
> The Zigûr is the Adûnaic name for Sauron.


End file.
